


Spaced Out Orbit

by absolutemagnitude



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aristocracy, Class Differences, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Homeworld - Freeform, Implied Relationship, Lesbians in Space, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl-centric (Steven Universe), Pre-War, Sad Pearl (Steven Universe), Secret Relationship, moon base, space!pearl, systematic oppression of pearls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutemagnitude/pseuds/absolutemagnitude
Summary: While accompanying Rose Quartz on a routine mission to Pink Diamond's moon base, Pearl struggles with the atypical nature of their relationship and what it means for her.





	Spaced Out Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> There is a minor distinction that isn't explained in the fic. On homeworld, Pearls are not considered fully gem. They are only referred to as "Pearls" and what would normally be called their gem is instead called a "jewel."
> 
> Inspired by the Thao & Mirah song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJL5SDalEkE

Pearl tried to step lightly but the dust kicked up all around. She resisted any extraneous movements, such as the urge to brush her spacesuit off, because it only seemed to make matters more miserable on this moon. She kept her eyes glued to the surface as the six of them cut a path towards the spire. She attempted to land her feet somewhere within Rose’s own footprints. Though she rarely breathed, she forcibly held her breath to keep the dust particles from infiltrating her system.

Four guards were escorting them across the north quadrant: two ahead and two behind. Pearl had been listening to the two trailing gems, a Topaz and Citrine respectively, squabble over what degrading code names to give her for the mission. They also played guessing games about the length of her limbs. Because Pearls were programmed at the academy to keep quiet unless spoken to, gems sometimes took their intelligence for granted and mocked them with thinly coded language. Pearl was used to this kind of treatment. It was a routine mission and a couple of guards did not occupy much space in her mind. She was much more bothered by the dust.

There were architects, builders, technicians, scientists, mystics, designers, and artists crawling through the craters of the empty rock. They were laboring over the tower in a frenzy. It would serve as a permanent base for their Diamond and her court as preliminary research into the planet Earth was finalized. Pearl had accompanied Rose to the planet’s solitary moon twice before to oversee the progress on construction here. Rose also acted as a liaison between the gems on the ground and the Diamond Authority.

At one time, Pearl had felt great pride in bearing witness to the Quartz’s graceful diplomacy. She had learned to store wide swaths of scientific samples in the jewel on her forehead and to record accurate dialogue in shorthand. She evolved from a pretty plaything to a competent assistant in no time. Lately, however, she merely yearned to be alone with Rose. She relished any opportunity to be the object of her affection. She burned with jealousy watching Rose flirtatiously rub shoulders with members of the aristocracy while Pearl was resigned to stand by and open doors for them all, utterly ignored. All of these new feelings caused her shame. She wondered guiltily if Rose’s recent affections for her manifested due to some moral failing on her part.

Pearl suddenly lost her footing on the fine dust and spun out, creating a few minuscule tornadoes in her wake. Laughter erupted from the two gems behind. Pearl gasped and a sheet of dust coated her throat. She retched with her nose crushed against the surface. She felt a boot catch her shoulder and flip her over on her back.

“Way to go, Putz.” the Citrine jeered. Pearl dragged her sleeve across her eyes and saw the look of satisfaction on the Citrine from the ground. The Topaz was nearly doubled over.

“Did you just touch...” came Rose’s voice. She was angry. The Topaz’s belly-laugh ended abruptly.

“It’s fine!” Pearl sputtered. She brought herself to her knees and asserted between coughs, “I’m--fine--it’s--Don’t worry, Rose. Please.”

Rose looked concerned but said nothing as she knelt to help Pearl back on her feet. All four guards were frozen in their tracks. The wide-eyed Citrine who was caught kicking Pearl tried to shrink behind the Topaz.

Rose cleared her throat and gave them a gentle smile. “Why don't we continue to the base, then?” she asked lightly.

“You let her address you like that?” spoke a stunned Ruby in front. The Ruby looked from the high-ranking Quartz, to the blushing Pearl, to the Topaz in shock.

Their captain, another Ruby, merely shook her head and began walking again. The situation dissolved in an instant. Pearl breathed a sigh of relief, which caused another short coughing fit. She shut her respiratory system off entirely. Once everyone stopped looking at her, she smiled at having procured a slice of Rose’s attention.

Rose met with a variety of settlers over the course of their visit. Pearl felt her arms may detach from the number of Diamond salutes she gave, but she maintained a neutral expression as she took down everyone’s facet-cut serials.  _ Homeworld has certainly increased the number of gems on the moon lately _ , she thought.  _ Makes sense. The base is almost complete and it’s clear there’s much to learn about the Earth’s biosphere. _ The warp pads to and from the planet flashed constantly. The very elite class who were permitted to come and go talked at length about the “healing qualities” they believed the planet provided. It became apparent to Rose and Pearl that the moon had become a hot new “it” destination for the upper echelon. The planet was at once a developing colony site and a tourist destination.

The round of interviews ended with a group of Bismuths as they headed offsite for their designated restful period. Rose spun around and grasped Pearl’s hand when they were gone.

“I’m so glad it’s over!” Rose’s candor caused a surprised reaction from Pearl, which delighted the Quartz. She slowly slipped her hand away and pressed the back of it to Pearl’s jewel.

“Your pearl is burning hot,” she cooed. “I can tell you’re exhausted. You did great work on this mission.”

“Thank you, Rose,” Pearl replied shyly. She was reeling from the sensation of Rose’s cool hand on her overworked jewel. She let herself stroke the Quartz’s forearm delicately.

“Unfortunately, it’s not over yet.” Rose frowned and dropped her hand. “We still have a social engagement. There’s a ceremony taking place tonight inside the tower for members of the court.”   
  
“A ceremony.”

“That’s right. It’s purely ceremonial, so I’ll be able to handle the work alone. You can just relax.”

_ You mean be ignored. _ Pearl thought. Rose gave an encouraging smile and Pearl nodded politely in return. She closed her eyes and asked, “Business attire?”

“Black tie.”


End file.
